Feliz Cumpleaños Jane
by Rogue Devlin
Summary: **Vote for Jane and Maura in afterellen dot com** Se acerca el cumpleaños de Jane y Maura planea darle una sorpresa que nunca olvidará. Un poquito de ayuda de Frost hará que las dos protagonistas acepten lo que sienten una por la otra. Es la versión en español de mi original "Happy Birthday, Jane". This is the translated version to Spanish of my story "Happy Birthday, Jane"
1. Chapter 1

La oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Medicina Forense de la Policía de Boston difícilmente lucía como uno pudiese imaginar. Con telas exóticas, objetos tribales y étnicos dignos de pertenecer a un museo, el lugar asemeja más una colección privada de objetos fascinantes que lo que uno podría imaginar de una oficina de gobierno. La compleja mezcla de cultura y clase, texturas delicadas y objetos notables, son una muestra de la esencia de la dueña de dicha oficina. La Doctora Maura Isles se encontraba sentada en su silla, observando detenidamente la pantalla de su computadora, con su mente fija en Jane Rizzoli.

El cumpleaños de Jane se acercaba y el año pasado había sido uno profundamente dramático. Al ser mejores amigas, sabía que a Jane no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que si ponía muchas esperanzas en ese día, muy seguramente salía decepcionada.

Después de mucho meditarlo, Maura reconoció lo que realmente quería darle a Jane para su cumpleaños. No es que fuera demasiado, o tal vez sí, pero para ella, nada era demasiado cuando se trataba de Jane.

Le echó un vistazo a la computadora de nuevo. Los arreglos estaban listos para que ella pudiera reservar el Fenway Park para una fiesta privada. Ella sabía que Jane objetaría el que Maura gastara una cantidad estratosférica de dinero, pero como resultaron las cosas, el director de eventos era amigo cercano de Constance Isles. En el momento en el que él reconoció el apellido de Maura y confirmó que efectivamente era la hija de Constance, el asunto se arregló sin más ni más. Ella únicamente tendría que proporcionar la comida y bebida. Tendrían el lugar a su disposición por un día completo. Jane era una ferviente fanática de los Red Sox, incluso había mencionado alguna vez una fantasía de casarse en ese lugar. Ese era justo el tema que preocupaba mas a Maura. Si Jane se casaba, ella, Maura, de alguna manera le estaba quitando la oportunidad de una fiesta de compromiso en Fenway Park a su futuro, y aún inexistente, marido.

Maura intentó ignorar la punzada de celos que tal pensamiento le provocó. Últimamente no le agradaba la idea de que Jane tuviera una relación con alguien, menos aún que fuera a casarse con alguien. SIn embargo, ella no podía pedir eso de su amiga. Maura revisó de nuevo los correos que había estado compartiendo con Alex Todd, el director de eventos del Fenway Park. Ella únicamente necesitaba confirmar los datos del proveedor de banquetes y tendría todo listo para reservar Fenway Park para el siguiente sábado, el cumpleaños de Jane.

Maura finalmente se decidió. Era momento de levantarse y buscar lo que deseaba. Alcanzó el teléfono apenas envió el mail de confirmación.

—¿Hola, Angela? Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

La oficina de los detectives de la Policía de Boston lucía como cualquier otra mañana. Alteros de papeles, cada uno esperando ser revisado una y otra vez, ocupaban la mayor parte del área de cada escritorio. Libretas y bolígrafos parecían estar dispersos, no de una manera descuidado, sino de acuerdo al estilo del dueño de cada escritorio; el responsable de hacer sentido de toda la información. El responsable de identificar entre lo inútil y lo útil.

Con todo eso en consideración, uno de los escritorios ostentaba un juguete. Un muñeco. Una figura de acción. Y era precisamente el dueño de esa figura de acción, el primero en cruzar la oficina esa mañana y sentarse en la silla frente a ella. Frost la observó detenidamente por unos momentos. Era su ritual de cada mañana.

—¿Qué no estás muy grandecito para andar jugando con muñequitos?— La rasposa e inconfundible voz de Jane Rizzoli resonó en la oficina desierta a excepción de Frost.

—No es un muñequito— enfatizó Frost cada palabra con un tono defensivo. Es una figura de acción.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.

—¿Por qué todo mundo tienen esa obsesión por corregir mis palabras?

Frost volteó a su alrededor, sutilmente insinuando que estaban solos en la oficina.

—¿Quien es "todo mundo"?

—Ya sabes. Maura... ¡y ahora tú!

—Así que... ¿Maura ahora califica como "todo mundo"?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Jane regresó súbitamente a su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla. No le había pasado por alto el tono burlón de Frost aunque decidió no seguirle el juego.

Frost le dirigió una mirada interrogadora, a lo cual Jane respondió con un cuasi-gruñido.

Después de una pequeña burlona, Frost decidió abusar de su suerte y prosiguió.

—Es bastante envidiable lo que ustedes dos tienen, ¿sabías?

Esta frase dirigida a cualquier persona normal hubiera sido considerado como un enorme cumplido. Peor conociendo a Jane, Frost de pronto se preguntó si acaso debería haberse puesto su kevlar antes de hablar. Jane podría explotar si se daba cuenta lo que él estaba sugiriendo; además tenía su arma, y probablemente no dudaría en usarla.

Jane sonrió inconscientemente antes de percatarse de las palabras de Frost.

—¿Pero que dices Frost? Somos amigas. Ella es mi mejor amiga, pero tu yo también somos amigos. Todos somos amigos.

—Yo se, pero ustedes dos tienen una conexión especial —agregó Frost con una sonrisa genuina**—**. Hay veces que hasta parecen una pareja.

Frost sabía que acababa de meterse en terreno sumamente peligroso y seguía sin ponerse su chaleco a prueba de balas. Por suerte para él, Jane lo miró ligeramente boquiabierta así que continuó.

—Especialmente cuando ustedes dos se ponen a discutir.

—¿Que? —preguntó Jane casi con un chirrido.

—Olvídalo— dijo Frost desestimando su pregunta con la mano.

Jane intentó no hacer caso de los pensamientos que amenazaban con salir a flote. Era inútil pretender que no había considerado si los sentimientos que tenía hacia Maura eran más que solo amistad. Sabía que lo que fuera que sentía por ella, era muy fuerte, y aún cuando a veces quería analizar esos sentimientos, al final siempre reconsideraba y se convencía a sí misma que los profundos sentimientos que albergaba hacia Maura eran simplemente por la fuerte amistad entre ellas y nada más. La atracción era meramente platónica, se decía. Sabía lo excepcionalmente hermosa que era Maura, por dentro y fuera pero... imaginar la suavidad de su piel a su tacto...y sus labios... Una vez más sus pensamientos estaban fluyendo en direcciones que ella no permitiría. El lazo entre ellas se había fortalecido por los eventos que habían vivido juntas y se había mantenido inquebrantable. Podían no estar de acuerdo, discutir, incluso lastimarse sin querer, pero de alguna manera siempre encontraban el camino de regreso, una a la otra. Su amistad, habiendo sobrevivido tantos infortunios, era de las pocas cosas con las que podía confiar ciegamente.

Jane estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató el momento en que Frost se movió de su escritorio y caminó hacia el suyo. Frost chasqueó sus dedos frente a la mirada perdida de Jane.

—Tierra llamando a Rizzoli, cambio —dijo Frost apenas conteniendo la risa.

Jane parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado perdida entre sus propios pensamientos .

—En serio, Jane. Simplemente deberías aventarte.

—¿Qué? Aventarme a donde Frost, no estarás sugiriendo que me le aviente a...— Jane consideró las palabras que iba a decir, pausando mas de lo que era prudente.

—¿Quiere decir que lo harás?— Frost apenas y podía contener la emoción que le causaba la idea,

—¿Hacer qué?— La voz de Korsak irrumpió en la conversación, preguntando al tiempo que comía una dona rellena.

—Na-

Apenas alcanzó a musitar Jane media palabra, cuando fue interrumpida por el súbito destello de inspiración de su compañero.

—¡El Rizzles! ¡Ya se armó!— exclamó Frost entusiasmado, aplaudiendose a si mismo, regocijándose de su propio ingenio.

—¿QUÉ?— vociferó Jane, mientras su irritación aumentaba segundo por segundo al tiempo que Korsak sonreía divertido, pero un tanto confundido.

—¿Rizzles? ¿Qué demonios es eso Frost?— preguntó Korsak mientras devoraba el último trozo de su dona, ignorando completamente a Jane quien parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—Venga hombre, es como Brangelina, pero...ya sabes—. Frost movió las cejas sugerentemente señalando a Jane.

Korsak lo miró confundido, pero después una pequeña 'o' se formó en sus labios.

—Ah, eso está genial Frost. Voy a ignorar el hecho de lo afeminado que pareces por mencionar a Brangelina, pero ¿Rizzoli y Isles? Buenísimo— asintió Korsak sonriente.

—¡Cierren la boca, los dos!— explotó Jane, señalandolos con un dedo amenazador—. Y haganme el favor de dejarnos fuera de sus depravaciones. ¡Y también deja de leer revistas de chismorreos Frost!

—Sería la pareja celebridad del Departamento de Policía de Boston. Nuestro propio Brangelina— dijo Frost demasiado pagado de si mismo, mientras en el aire simulaba una marquesina de esas con letras neon con los dedos—. Rizzles, suena pegajoso, ¿no?

—¡Ah si, sí, como Tomkat!— exclamó Korsak entusiasmado. Tal vez no era muy seguidor de la cultura pop, pero hasta el sabía quien era Tom Cruise. Considerando la conversación, no le importó mencionar algo que él mismo también hubiera clasificado como afeminado. Los hombres no hablan de parejas de celebridades, pero en este caso la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Eso no puede ser. Tom Cruise y Katie Holmes acaban de separarse. El Tomkat es historia ahora— La voz modulada de Maura de incorporó a la conversación, desconociendo totalmente el contenido de la conversación que los detectives estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—¿Leyendo revistas de chismorreos, Maura? ¿Otra vez?— Jane por poco se torció el cuello de tan rápido que giró al escuchar la voz de Maura. ¿Que tanto tiempo llevaba ahí parada? ¿Había escuchado la conversación con Frost?

Maura hizo una mueca sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada al tono de Jane cuando estaba molesta, particularmente en las mañanas, antes de tomar su dosis de cafeina, pero esta vez sonaba un poco mas molesta de lo habitual.

—Bueno, no los leo, en sí. Veo las portadas de las revistas cuando estoy en la fila del supermercado. No es mi culpa que recuerde que hayan sido el tema de portada de la segunda semana de Julio. Algunos de los encabezados eran bastante duros. Claro que había habido rumores de su ruprtura en 2009 y 2010. Esta vez es la definitiva, eso si.

Jane la miró incrédula.

—Vaya, gracias Perez Hilton. ¿Que nos puedes decir de Brangelina? ¿Acaso el mundo puede seguir contando con ellos?

—Han aparecido en algunas portadas y se ven muy felices y muy juntos. Te estás burlando de mí y no debería tolerar tu abuso. Aunque es una idea muy infantil el juntar los dos nombres de una pareja para acuñar un término común, me parece que puede ser muy tierno, siempre y cuando los nombres queden bien, eso si— dijo, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Jane. Había veces en que Maura no podía evitar ver a Jane con cierta ternura, aun cuando ella estuviera molestándola con sus comentarios, como ahora.

Jane resopló burlonamente y fingió buscar unos papales. Afortunadamente para ella, tanto Frost como Korsak dejaron el tema. Una cosa era molestar a Jane cuando la Doctora Isles no estaba cerca, pero con las dos, no iban a seguir molestando a Jane.

Por su parte, Maura no pudo evitar pensar en la palabra que se le había ocurrido alguna vez, combinando su apellido y el de Jane. Había estado garabateando en su bloc de notas mientras esperaba al teléfono. Entre garabato y garabato, escribió el apellido de Jane, y su cerebro en modo Scrabble entró en funcionamiento. Era tonto, pero tenía un...sonido agradable. Rizzles. Se sintió como una adolescente enamorada porque...básicamente porque sabía que lo estaba. Había recolectado la evidencia en un proceso rigurosamente científico y determinado que su atracción por Jane Rizzoli distaba mucho de una simple atracción. Su amiga era tan recatada en ciertos temas, que Maura había decidido evitar dar cualquier indicativo a Jane que pudiera sugerirle algo acerca de su atracción por ella. No iba a arriesgar su amistad. No nada más le daba curiosidad saber que se sentiría físicamente tener una relación sexual con otra mujer, pero con Jane ella quería mas que eso. Ella había estado con hombres únicamente por el placer de tener sexo con ellos, y no más. Sabía que le gustaba disfrutar de una vida sexual plena con hombres que se ajustaban a sus necesidades. Con Jane, no quería nada tan simple como solo sexo. Era relativamente fácil satisfacer la química básica para el sexo, pero era más difícil encontrar alguien con quien tener una conexión mas profuna y más intima. Alguien que la retara y la hiciera sentir plena. Con Jane, quería todo.

Jane echó un vistazo a Maura, quien seguía ahí parada, seguida de una sonrisa, momentos antes de que sonara su teléfono.

Contestó su teléfono, aún compartiendo una sonrisa con Jane; la clase de detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para Frost o Korsak. Estas dos mujeres intercambiaban tantas miradas melosas, que los dos estaban sorprendidos que ninguna hubiera ya actuado en consecuencia.

—Si, ya ya. Voy para allá— Jane se guardó el teléfono en la bolsa de sus pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta. Tengo que ir a Personal, quieren revisar algo de mis papeles. Los veo en un rato.

—De acuerdo, tomaré el elevador contigo. Adios chicos.

Korsak y Frost, se despidieron de la forense, mientras Jane, por naturaleza, abrió la puerta para Maura y espero a que pasara ella primero ante de pasar.

—Te metiste en terreno muy peligroso Frost. No hubiera podido salvar tu trasero— rió Korsak con fuerza en el momento en que las dos mujeres se perdieron de vista.

—Lo dudo mucho, yo creo que Jane necesita un empujoncito.

—¿No crees que pueda ponerse rara la situación?

—Yo creo que mucha gente ya las ve como pareja, y solamente ellas no se han dado cuenta.

—Te advierto que estás solo si esto sale mal, hombre.

* * *

**Nota del autor: No se si simplemente no se escribir en español (WTF!? es mi idioma!) o se siente raro por ser traducción de un original en ingles. O será que no siento que salgan naturales las "voces" de los personajes en español. Nunca he ****—y espero no hacerlo****— escuchado** la serie doblada al español, tal vez por eso no me sienta totalmente comoda aún con la traduccion.

**En fin, no pensaba traducir esta historia al inglés, pero me di cuenta que hay tan pocos fanfictions de Rizzoli & Isles en español, que ni modo de no hacerlo. Espero que la disfruten. La historia ya esta completa en su versión en ingles y cualquier duda, comentario, jitomatazo, etc etc etc es bien recibido.**

**Odio la raya, ahí esta, ya lo dije otra vez (como si twitter no fuera suficiente). Gracias a Nura por señalarme una pagina donde pude ver sus usos, pero estoy segura que me sigue fallando, pero lo estoy intentando usar bien jajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, lo podía sentir. Aunque no quería pensar en eso, sabía que tenía que ver con su cumpleaños que se avecinaba. Un año había casi pasado desde que acabó con la vida de Hoyt. Casi podría decirse que fue un momento que le cambió la vida, pero fue mas un momento revelador, uno que le abrió los ojos. Una nueva Jane había renacido el día de su confrontación final con Charles Hoyt. Por casi un año entero había estado lucando contra los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su mejor había intentado hacer a un lado esos sentimientos, especialmente cuando intentó tener una relación que funcionara con Casey. Era inútil, así que no le sorprendió demasiado cuando las cosas no funcionaron con él. Fue un poco decepcionante, cierto, pues realmente le agradaba el tipo, sin embargo no sentía todo lo que imaginaba debía sentirse y sabía también, que eso se debía a que en su mente y en su corazón no podía comprometerse emocionalmente con Casey. Ignorar sus sentimientos hacia la forense, había resultado tan útil como construir un dique con palitos de madera.

Cuando finalmente se dió un momento para despejarse de los incesantes desvaríos de su mente, Jane se dió cuenta que había llegado al Café de su mamá. Bueno, técnicamente al Café del DPB, pero Angela había hecho suyo el lugar.

—Buenos días Janie. ¿No es un hermoso día?— preguntó Angela a su hija en el momento en que ésta entraba a la cafetería.

Jane por su parte volteó a un lado y otro.

—Parece una día como cualquier otro Ma.

—Vamos Janie, deberías sonreír un poco mas. Deja que te traiga el desayuno.

Angela hizo a Jane a un lado mientras se dirigía a la cocina, mientras gritaba "Estoy con ustedes en un momento" al par de clientes que acababan de llegar al mostrador.

Jane suspiró derrotada. Realmente no le apetecía desayunar nada, pero su madre se veía tan entusiasmada que no pudo negarse. Momentos después sintió un peso familiar en su hombro  
e instintivamente cubrió con su mano, los dedos que se posaban en su hombro. El breve contacto fue suficiente para recibir a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenos días Doc.

—Buenos días Jane— a Maura siempre le parecía divertido que Jane se refiriese a ella como Doc—. Es un hermoso día, ¿no?

Jane no pudo evitar reir divertida.

—Tienes que empezar a pasar menos tiempo con mi madre, o ella contigo.

—¿Que dices, cual es el problema? Además, el orden de los factores no altera el producto. Si empezara a pasar menos tiempo con tu madre, eso implicaría también que ella empezaría a pasar menos tiempo conmigo. Sería imposible para una pasar menos tiempo con la otra, y que la otra no pasara menos tiempo con la una.

—Detente. Es demasiado temprano para tus choros mareadores, especialmente cuando estoy falta de cafeína. Las dos me están poniendo de nervios, andan todas secretivas y condescendientes. Ya se que viene cumpleaños. Ya se que saben que viene mi cumpleaños y saben que se que saben que viene mi cumpleaños, así que dejense de rodeos de una vez.

Maura mantuvo su mejor cara seria mientras escuchaba a Jane.

—Pensé que era demasiado temprano para chorros madreadores.

Jane casi se ahoga de la risa con su café.

—Choros mareadores, Maura.

—¿Mareadores? Necesitas dramamine, es de los mejores medicamentos para combatir las sensaciones de mareo. El complejo equimolecular de difenhidramina con 8-cloroteofilina actúa como antihistamínico que bloquea receptores H1 impidiendo propagación de impulsos emetógenos aferentes a nivel de núcleos vestibulares y anticolinérgico periférico que inhibe hipersecreción e hipermotilidad gástrica.

Jane dejó caer los brazos con resignación. A veces era imposible hablar el mismo idioma con la mujer y sin embargo, también le era imposible no adorarla, a una distancia segura claro está.

De alguna manera, Maura regresó al tema original.

—Asi que...¿no tienes inconveniente en que planeemos tu cumpleaños?

—Bueno, pues... es como una batalla perdida de cualquier manera. La mayor parte del tiempo puedo mantener a mi madre a raya; a ti, me es casi imposible convencerte de algo. Siendo así, no tengo mucha oportunidad si las dos conspiran en mi contra, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es rendirme.

Maura le dedicó una sonrisa que fácilmente podía opacar cualquier sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes.

—Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro.

—No, Maur...en serio...—. De manera un poco torpe, Jane intentó decirle que realmente no quería tener ningún tipo de esperanza puesta en su cumpleaños. Si por ella fuera, sería un día como cualquier otro.

—Vale, vale. Yo sé que no quieres ser decepcionada. Aunque debo decirte que sigue sin ser Walter el purasangre— bromeó Maura, intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente.

—¿Puedo pedirlo para Navidad?

—Puedes intentarlo— respondió Maura con un guiño amistoso.

—¿Están planeándolo para el sábado, cierto?

—De hecho si. ¿Prefieres que lo cambiemos?—. Por un momento Maura sintió que todos sus planes se venían abajo.

—No, no te preocupes. Ese día está bien, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para mi misma ese día, ¿ok?

—Claro querida—. La mirada comprensiva de Maura se encontró con la de Jane, entendiedo tácitamente la petición de su amiga. Ella sabía la importancia del cumpleaños de Jane. Era también el primer aniversario de la muerte de Hoyt a manos de Jane. Jane había salvado las vidas de ambas ese día. Hoyt había sido una constante traumática en la vida de Jane y, para bien o para mal, había tenido una gran influencia en quien Jane era al día de hoy. Jane había derrotado sus temores. El aborrecible sujeto había decidido que Jane era su objetivo máximo, había intentando destruirla y Jane había salido avante de una lucha literalmente de vida o muerte. Jane había vivido y Hoyt estaba finalmente tres metros bajo tierra. Ya casi iba a cumplirse un año de ese día.

—No me molestaría si me acompañaras, de hecho.

—Oh no Jane, no me gustaría estorbar. Entiendo que necesites privacidad. Es un día importante, más de lo habitual.

—Si algo así— Jane respondió con una voz más profunda y más baja que de costumbre—. Pero no quisiera estar sola.

Olvidando por un momento que estaban a la mitad de la cafetería del DPB, Maura se inclinó hacia Jane y cubrió la mano de ésta suavemente con la sura.

—Estoy contigo, siempre.

Detrás de ellas, se oyó un tosido que sonó como si dijera "rizzles" que distrajo la atención de ambas. Frost estaba parado detrás de ellas sonriente.

— Buenas, Doc.

Jane le dirigió una mirada mortal, aunque mantuvo su voz mucho más mesurada que no delataba las intenciones de asesinar a Frost en ese mismo instante y rápidamente retiró su mano de debajo de la de Maura.  
—Buen día, compañero.

—Hola Barry—. Maura intentó lo más posible sonar normal, pero a menos de que estuviera imaginando cosas, estaba segura que había escuchado a Frost toser "rizzles". ¿Acaso había dejado la nota por ahí? Tal vez esa era la razón por la que estaba hablando de nombrecitos de parejas el otro día. Sintió la boca sumamente seca. Las reconocibles palpitaciones y la repentina falta de aliento era claros indicativos de que estaba en las fases iniciales de hiperventilación.

Disculpándose, se retiró a la seguridad de su morgue, dejando a Jane y Frost para que resolvieran los asuntos del día, mientras ella se ponía al corriente con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en el café, Frost decidió ocupar la silla que acababa de desocupar Maura.

—Lo siento, lo siento no quise interrumpir su sesión de miradas empalagosas.

—En serio Frost, ¿que no tienes nada mejor que andar husmeando en mi vida romántica? ¿No será que tienes, no sé, trabajo policiaco que hacer?

—¡Ajá! Lo sabía.

—¿Sabías que?

—Acabas de aceptar que la Doc Isles es parte de tu vida romántica.

—¿Qué? No se hice nada de eso— Jane le dirigió una más de sus patentadas miradas mortales. Ya deja eso, Frost, además tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Jane se puso de pie en un santiamén y a empujones llevó a Forst al elevador.

—Pero...pero...—protestaba Frost inútilmente—. ¡Ni siquiera alcancé a pedir mi café!

—Mejor suerte para la otra. Andando.

* * *

Jane y Frost se encontraban agobiados de papeleo en sus respectivos escritorios. De vez en cuando parecía que había una disminución en el número de homicidios en Boston, lo cual les permitía ponerse al día con el papeleo que generalmente hacían a un lado y se acumulaba incesantemente.

Jane aprovechó un momento para estirarse y ver la hora. El reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde. Si las cosas seguían su rumbo, casi podría salir del trabajo como una persona normal. Giró en su silla en el momento justo en que Frankie se dirigía justo al lugar de Frost.

—¿Quién tiene una cita con la nueva chica linda de Recursos Humanos?— preguntó luciendo extremadamente complacido consigo mismo y sin la menor intención de presumirle su suerte a Frost.

—No te creo nada. Es demasiado atractiva como para salir contigo.

Jane interrumpió la conversación de pronto.

—¿La nueva interna de RH? ¿Bajita, ojos azules, con pecas?

—Esa misma. Oye, yo la ví primero ¿eh?

—¿Que demonios Frankie? Me estas adviritiendo como si pudiera estar interesada en salir con ella.

—Yo nada mas digo. Tengo una cita con ella y nadie me lo va a arruinar.

Jane giró los ojos molesta. Solamente porque le gustara Maura, no quería decir que estuviera interesada en mujeres. ¿O no? Realmente odiaba la cantidad de sentimientos confusos y encontrados que estas preguntas le causaban.

—Aún así no puedo creer que realmente le hayas pedido su número y la hayas invitado a salir— añadió Frost.

—De hecho ella me llamó a mi. No se como consiguió mi nuevo número personal, no había actualizado aún mis datos.

—Ah...si, esa tal vez fui yo— agregó Jane, levantando su mano como si tuviera que pedir turno para hablar.

—¿Tú?— preguntó Frankie sorprendido.

—Si, a principios de la semana recibí una llamada para actualizar tus datos de contacto. Me pareció raro que no te lo pidieran a ti, pero ya que ya estaba ahí, pues di tus datos.

—¿Ven? Ahí lo tienen, les digo, esta chica me quiere.

Jane sonrió divertida.

—Conquístala hermanito, haz que no sintamos orgullosos de ti.

—Lo haré. De hecho le voy a preguntar a Maura sugerencias de lugares a donde pueda llevarla.

—Nada muy sofisticado, viejo. No quieres poner la vara muy alta en tu primera cita.

—Ya ya, claro eres todo un Don Juan.

Dicho esto, Frankie se fue, dejando a Jane y Frost, quienes se miraron por un segundo y explotaron en carcajadas.

—Ya es casi hora de salir, ¿ya te vas?

—Si ya se, solo necesito terminar unas cuantas cosas.

—Es puro papeleo Jane, va a estar ahi mismo cuando regreses mañana.

—Ya se, solo quiero mantener enfocada.

—Ah ya veo, quieres mantener la mente ocupada, ¿cierto? Intuyo una cierta Doc rondando tu mente.

¿Acaso era realmente tan transparente? Durante las últimas semanas, Jane había tenido cada vez mas problemas en mantener una postura despreocupada cuando estaba con Maura. Era cada vez mas difícil pues a veces parecía que la forense estaba realmente tratando de seducirla muy sutilmente. Había más roces y contactos accidentales, no que ella se estuviera quejando... y la ropa que últimamente Maura había estado utilizando... definitivamente tenía un poder extraordinario para conseguir que su boca se secara en cuestión de instantes, e incluso a veces el efecto totalmente opuesto en otros lugares. Realmente sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

A pesar de eso, le asustaba pensar en que hubiera algo mas allá de una amistad con Maura. Ella había sido educada en una escuela católica y aunque mas de una vez había sido tachada de bicho raro, pero nada como algo así. Algo dentro de ella evitaba considerar buscar algo mas que la amistad que tenían.

Y era por eso que, a pesar de la enorme confianza que tenía con Maura, este era un tema que no podía discutir con ella, ni con nadie más, de hecho, pero aquí estaba Frost, su compañero, pero mas también como su amigo, empujándola a abrirse. Ella sabía que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien antes de que realmente explotara. Le asustaba reconocerlo en voz alta, como si decirlo, y no nada más pensarlo, lo volviera más real y no una fantasía, una idea absurda de su mente y nada mas.

La pregunta de Frost seguía haciendo eco en su mente.

—Vamos al Dirty Robber. No puedo hablar de esto aquí.  
Frost asintió y cogiendo su chaqueta, guió el camino al pub de costumbre.

—¿No vas a despedirte o algo de Maura primero?

—Nah, está muy ocupada con mi madre planeando mi cumpleaños.

—¿No que no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?

—No, pero a ellas sí.

* * *

No eran ni las 7 de la noche y el lugar ya estaba casi a reventar. Jane y Frost encontraron una mesa libre apartada del barullo con dos banquitos libres.

—Guarda la mesa en lo que traigo nuestras bebidas—apuntó Jane y se dirigió a la barra.

Unos minutos después la detective regresó con una par de cervezas heladas y un plato de maníes. Los dejó en la mesa y ocupó el banquito frente a Frost. Después de darle un trago a us bebida para ganar confianza, empezó la conversación.

—¿Soy tan obvia?

Por alguna razón ya no quería evadir el tema, Por su propia salud mental, necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía. Definitivamente no podía hablar de eso con su madre o con Tommy. Frankie hubiera sido una buena opción. Con Korsak...eso hubiera sido demasiado extraño. Así que decidió jugársela hablando con Frost.

—¿Acerca de ti y Doc? Bueno, Korsak y yo pasamos suficiente tiempo con ustedes dos, así que hemos notado algunas cosas aquí y allá que nos han hecho sospechar. De hecho, por tú culpa ya he perdido buena cantidad de dinero, creyendo que te vas a animar ¡y nada!

—En serio Frost, ¿estás apostando acerca de mi?—.Jane no pudo evitar reírse ante la perspectiva de sus dos compañeros apostando acerca de si vida romántica. Después de reír se sintió mucho más relajada para seguir la conversación con su compañero.

—Korsak se la ha pasado apostando a los tipos con los que sales. Dean, Casey, Grant. Muy mal hecho. Mi dinero siempre ha estado puesto en Doc, pero ustedes dos se han tomado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta lo que sienten, que está resultando desastroso para mis finanzas—remarcó palmeando su bolsillo trasero donde guardaba su cartera.

—¿Entonces? Korsak también ha perdido sus apuestas, pues no estoy con ninguno de ellos.

Frost engulló casi un tercio de su cerveza de un trago antes de contestar.

—Ya si, pero tu y Doc no están saliendo juntas, enotnces yo sigo sin ganar. Por todo lo que sabemos, aún podrías regresar con Casey.

—Me ofende sobremanera que estén apostando sobre mi vida amorosa.

—¿Por? No deberías. Solamente queremos lo mejor para ti. Bueno para las dos, ya que también apreciamos mucho a la Doc. Además por mas raro que parezca realmente creemos que tu eres la mejor opción para ella. Y ni que decir que ella es la mejor opción para ti, bueno siendo realistas ella sería la mejor opción para cualquiera, pero en serio, ustedes tienen algo especial. Honestamente Jane, ojalá encontrara una mujer que me mirara de la forma que la Doctora Isles te mira y te sonrie.

Jane no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro y se terminó su cerveza de un trago. Casi siempre se sentía agusto en ambientes de hombres, pero muchas veces no comprendía la manera en que la mente masculina funcionaba.

—A ver, a ver. ¿Korsak piensa lo mismo que tú y aún así está apostando en contra de Maura?

—Mira Jane, una cosa es lo que queremos y otra lo que creemos que va a suceder. Él no cree que vayas a tener los cojones para ir tras ella.

—Que cojones ni que cojones—bufó Jane. Nadie debería poner nunca a prueba el valor de Jane Rizzoli.

—Si bueno, sabes que es solo una expresión, porque me parece genial, las dos son unas mamacitas.

—No acabas de llamarme mamacita, ¿verdad Frost?

—No, para nada— respondió el detective aguantandose la risa.

—Eso pensé-

Jane no se percató del momento en que se puso de tan buen humor. Hablar con Frost no había sido tan mala idea, y aunque le parecía que Frost estaba disfrutando demasiado la situación, se alegraba de poder contar con él.

—Mira Jane, es Frankie por allá, ¿no?

Frankie y la chica nueva acababan de entrar al pub. En cuanto los vió, tanto Jane como Frost levantaron sus cervezas en señal de saludo, y Frankie les regresó el gesto con una sonrisa antes de ocupar la mesa que decía "Reservado".

—No pues se ve que recibió muchas recomendaciones de Maura, ¿no?

Frost rió abiertamente.

—Ya veremos como le va. Si esa chica es lo que imagino, tendrá a Frankie comiendo de la palma de su mano, lo cual querrá decir que por fin habrá llegado el día en que pueda usar esto.

Sacando su smartphone, apretó un botón y el sonido inconfundible de un látigo resonó, acompañando el sonido haciendo la moción del látigo imaginario que blandió Frost.

—No te atreverías.

—¡Como demonios no! Es mas, espera que tu y Doc se decidan, y será aun mejor.

—Obvio on podrías usar eso. En nosotras no aplicaría.

—¿Estás segura Jane? ¿Acaso has estado ahi cuando están las dos? Doc Isles te tiene tan mangoneada que deberías agradecerme que aún no lo haya usado.

—¿Mangoneada? Maura no me tiene así.

—Claro que sí.

Jane simplemente gruñó como respuesta.

—¿No usaste ese uniforme ridículo para el maratón y corriste el maratón con ella?

—Si, pero...

—Sin peros. ¿Acaso no fuiste como su acompañante a la exhibición de su madre?

—Si, pero...

—¿Te gustan los maratones?

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algún interes en las exhibiciones de arte?

Jane siguó negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo seguir enumerándote la cantidad de cosas que has hecho solo porque Maura te lo ha pedido, pero concluiré mi caso acerca de lo mangoneada que te tiene la encantadora Doctora Isles. Porque tú bien sabes que así te trae.

—¡Esto apesta Frost! Creo...creo que estoy enamorada de ella...

Ahí estaba. Finalmente lo había dicho y no había sido ella la única que lo había escuchado.

—Yo también lo creo, Jane— agregó Frost simpatizante mientras le daba unas palmadas al hombro—. Creo que lo has estado por bastante tiempo ya.

—Ni que lo digas— resopló Jane dejándose caer de cara a la mesa—. Pero más que eso, ¿como te diste cuenta?

Frost se limitó a señalar su placa de detective con un guiño.

—Ha habido varias señales, sin embargo hubo una que despejó prácticamente todas mis dudas.

Jane acomodó los codos en la mesa, y se recargó la barbilla entre sus dedos.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Fué aquella vez que creímos que Maura había sido secuestrada, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, cuando Doyle. ¿Que con eso?

—Maura te llamó, aunque en ese momento no sabíamos dónde estaba.

—Sí lo recuerdo...de alguna manera—. Siendo totalmente honestos, la memoria de Jane era un poco difusa acerca de ese momento en especial.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste cuando contestaste el teléfono?

—¿Donde esta? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hijo de perra?— intentó adivinar Jane, pues todo lo que recordaba era la voz de Maura diciéndole que estaba bien.

—Eso hubiera sido lo que un policía normal hubiera dicho Jane

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No dije eso o algo parecido?

—Ya quisieras Jane—repondió Frost burlonamente—. Tus palabras fueron "Lo que sea que quieras, lo consigo.

—Yo no dije eso...

Había dicho eso?

—Eso dijiste. Hubieras sido la peor negociadora de rescates del mundo si no hubiera sido Maura la que estaba del otro lado de la línea. A partir de ese momento, las observé bajo una luz distinta. Sus pequeños intercambios, lo diferente que eres con ella, respecto a los demás. Todo hizo sentido.

—Tengo que irme Frost. Tengo que resolver unas cosas.

Frost sabía que lo que Jane se había abierto con él, había sido suficiente y no podía forzarla a más. Ella había admitido sus sentimientos y ya dependía de ella si iba a actuar en consecuencia. O de él, si ella se tardaba mucho. Antes de retirarse, Jane le dió un pequeño abrazo y él notó el repentino brillo en los ojos de la detective.

—Gracias compañero—agregó Jane antes de partir.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capitulo. Gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia, escribirme reviews y PMs, no saben cuanto los agradezco y aprecio.**

**Está siendo todo un reto traducir la historia porque, la parte de humor en inglés y los juegos de palabras en los que habitualmente cae Maura no necesariamente funcionan en español (de hecho nunca funcionan) por lo que tengo que recurrir a un español mas coloquial para mi (mas mexicano pues) y si de por si siento que la voz de los personajes se pierde en español ahora mas jajajaja. Es por esto que ciertas pequeñas partes están re-escritas para mantener el tono humorístico y no traducidas directamente de la versión en ingles.**


	3. Chapter 3

Frost encontró a Maura en su laboratorio analizando unas muestras. Tan pronto como Frankie le había contado de los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños que Maura estaba preparándole a Jane, el supo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Vaya, Doc. Si que estás preparándole una verdadera celebración a Jane.

Como Maura había estado apoyándose en Angela para preparar la fiesta no lo sorprendió para nada que Frost ya supiera. Angela le habría contado a Frankie, Frankie a su vez a Frost y afortunadamente para Maura, Frost había venido a hablar con ella en lugar de seguir el chismorreo por otro lado.

Dejando sus instrumentos con cuidado en su lugar, Maura le sonrió a Frost saludándolo, mientras se quitaba los guantes y goggles de protección.

—¿Es demasiado, no es así?— preguntó con una cara de preocupación, esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta solidaria de parte del detective.

—Bueno, es un estadio demasiado grande— bromeó Frost.

A pesar de que eran colegas y mantenían una amistad cordial, para Frost no era fácil encontrar la manera en que Maura confiara en él. Su instinto le decía que la Doctora Isles albergaba sentimientos muy parecidos a los que sentía Jane, pero él no podía decirlo así nada mas.

—Espero que todo salga como lo planeado. En serio quiero que pase un momento agradable. Ha sido un año muy intenso y aunque no debería alegrarme de la muerte de alguien, el año empezó bien con muerte de Hoyt.

Frost respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Palabra que si, el mundo es un mejor lugar sin él.

—Por cierto Barry, puedes traer una cita contigo si lo deseas. Entre más seamos, más divertida la fiesta.

—Gracias Doc— sonrió Frost.

Sin saberlo Maura había abierto la puerta para que él midiera las aguas, por así decirlo, y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

—¿Que hay de ti, Doc? ¿Quien va a ser tu cita para la fiesta?

—Oh no, no podría. Sería grosero de mi parte invitar alguien a quien no pudiera dedicarle mi atención completa por ser la anfitriona de la fiesta. Además, últimamente he estado...holgazaneando en ese departamento en particular...el de la citas me refiero— agregó la doctora apenada.

—No puedo siquiera imaginar porqué Doc. Eres una mujer espectacularmente bella, estoy segura que recibes cualquier cantidad de invitaciones para salir.

Maura sonrió ligeramente intrigada. ¿Acaso estaba Frost insinuándosele?

—Gracias, Detective Frost. Es muy dulce de tu parte decirlo pero...

Frost interrumpió a la doctora antes de que lograra avergonzarlos a ambos.

—Epa, Doc. No estoy sugiriendo nada. Valoro mi vida mucho. Lo que dije es un cumplido sin mayores intenciones—. Para corroborar lo que decía incluso mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de honestidad.

—¡Oh!— exclamó Maura aliviada—. No quise sonar... obviamente sería incapaz de lastimarte...

Frost resopló burlonamente

—Me refiero a Jane. Me degollaría vivo si intentara algo contigo.

—Jane puede ser algo sobreprotectora. Valora mucho nuestra amistad.

_Amistad, si como no_, pensó Frost. _Ya veremos si es solo eso._

—Volviendo al tema entonces. No me respondiste, seguramente recibes muchas invitaciones para salir,¿no?

—No tantas como crees Barry.

—Ya veo... supongo que para muchos es intimidante la perspectivaa de una mujer independiente, exitosa y determinada como tú.

—Gracias. Son cosas que a veces parecen entrometerse con tener éxito en el aspecto amoroso. No lo sé, tal vez espero demasiado.

—Así que nunca has encontrado exactamente lo que deseas.

Maura suspiró y de inmediato pensó en Jane. De alguna manera, todo lo que habia soñado y más había tomado la forma de Jane. Aquello que alguna vez pensó que compartía con Ian, palidecía ante la perspectiva, la posibilidad de estar con Jane. Atesoraba llegar a casa con ella, los momentos que pasaban juntas, siendo simplemente Jane y Mara; no la detective de homicidios y la forense de Boston.

—Sí. No. Es algo que nunca sucederá...

—¿Como puedes saberlo con certeza? Digo, estás intentándolo. Estas haciendo todo esto por ella.

Maura le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Frost. Parecía que había leído su mente como un libro abierto.

—Si alguien me preguntara Doc, podría decirle que puedo sentirme honrado de trabajar con ustedes todos. Formamos todos un buen equipo, incluyendo a Korsak, sí; pero más que eso somos como una familia porque nos cuidamos entre todos. Dicho esto, puedo decirte que he sido testigo de sus relaciones fallidas. Ambas han intentado hacer que sus relaciones funcionen y no ha sido así, pero a pesar de eso la única vez que las he visto genuinamente con el corazón roto fue cuando ustedes dos casi pierden su amistad. Ninguna de las dos eran la Jane y Maura que habitualmente conocemos. Eso debe significar algo.

—Fue realmente abrumador. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados acerca de mi padre, mi padre biológico; acerca de Jane disparándole. Acerca de Jane contándole al Agente Dean acerca de mi padre. Acerca de mi relación con Jane...

Maura suspiró mientras en su mente se arrollaban las imágenes de esos hechos que parecían haber sucedido tanto tiempo atrás-

—En ningún momento dejaron su profesionalismo a un lado, y realmente lidiaron con la situación de manera admirable sin que interfiriera con el trabajo. Pero era bastante obvio que ambas estaban sufriendo, aun cuando no lo quisieran demostrar.

—Barry, yo si renuncié a mi puesto.

—Bueno sí... pero aun así hicieron que funcionara y estás aquí y ahora. No deberías dejar que suceda otra situación de vida o muerte, que bien sabemos tenemos suficientes en nuestra línea de trabajo.

Maura se mordisqueó un poco el labio inferior mientras analizaba las palabras de Frost.

—Será mejor que regrese a trabajar Doc así que dejaré que vuelvas al tuyo.

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de la forense, Frost se retiró sin mas ni más, tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

* * *

El problema de los días de papeleo es que usualmente hacía revivir a Jane momentos terroríficos con las que había tenido que lidiar. Archivos traspapelados aparecían y era su deber catalogarlos y archivarlos adecuadamente. Era imposible no hojear los archivos y recordar los nombres de las víctimas involucradas. Este proceso traía consigo una avalancha de recuerdos y sentimientos. Las victimas, las escenas de los homicidios, las familias desconsolados, a veces era demasiado para asimilar cuando su cuerpo no estaba reaccionado a la adrenalina que le infundía trabajar en un caso. La dinámica de revivirlos desde la comodidad de su silla era más de lo que podía tolerar.

Frecuentemente se preguntaba cómo hacía para mantenerse cuerda con las cosas que tenía que ver. Era testigo de los horrores que el poder humano podía causar en sus semejantes

Mientras revisaba el último archivo de la pila de papeles que estaba revisando, sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se helaba. Frente a ella, con una nitidez morbosa, se encontraban las fotos de Hoyt, muerto a causa de un escalpelo brutalmente atravesando su pecho. Hojeó el resto de las imágenes y llegó a la copia de su testimonio acerca de ese día. La transcripción del testimonio de Maura se encontraba ahí también. Cada detalle, cada momento de esa pesadilla había sido repetida y registrada minuciosamente.

Sintió un silencio ensordecedor, mientras en su piel reverberaban los recuerdos del terror que había sentido. Sintió el dolor en las palmas de sus manos y la necesidad de sentir con su dedo la cicatriz casi invisible que se alojaba en su cuello. Con largas zancadas, la detective salió de la oficina. Apenas entró al elevador, su primer instinto fue presionar el botón hacia la morgue, pero después de reflexionar por un instante, presionó también el del lobby. Aire, neceistaba aire.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron una fracción de segundo antes de que Maura alcanzara a presionar el botón para pedir el elevador. Esperó a que alguien saliera antes de darse cuenta que el elevador venía vacío. Una vez adentró de inmediato reconoció el aroma de Jane. Era un aroma que le era inconfundible. Para bien o para mal, el aroma de Jane estaba presene en los momentos mas significativos de su vida, tanto los buenos como los malos. No sabía en que momento se habia vuelto tan susceptible al aroma de Jane, pero así era.

Últimamente, cuando se quedaban a dormir en casa de la otra, pasaban largas noches conversando por hora o viendo películas, en donde alguna invariablemente terminaba dormida en brazos de la otra, había momentos en los que sentía como la esencia de Jane inundaba sus sentidos, absorbiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. El tono de su voz, de su risa, su inconfundible olor, hacía que sintiera un agradable calor dentro de ella. Era algo que no podía describir, a pesar de todo su conocimiento científico, y sabía que era algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más.

Unos cuantos segundos más pasaron antes de que Maura se diera cuenta que el elevador estaba tardando en llegar al siguiente piso. De hecho, el elevador no se había movido. Divertida consigo misma, se dió cuenta que no había seleccionado ningún boton. Había pensado ir a entregarle a Jane unos resultados, pero se decidió por el lobby y salir unos momentos para despejar su mente.

Una vez afuera, se dirigió al parque cercano hacia su sitio favorito. La banca que usualmente comparte con Jane en esos raros momentos en que ambas deciden tomarse uns momentos libres del trabajo y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que la banca estaba ocupada, pero la figura era facilmente reconocible. Por su lenguaje corporal, parecía que Jane tenía demasiado en su mente. Sonriendo se acercó a la banca y tocó ligeramente el hombro de su compañera, mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto.

—¿Qué, quien?—preguntó Jane sin disimular su molestia al ser molestada, pero su semblante se suavizó al ver que Maura se sentaba junto a ella.

—Te ves muy tensa. Me preocupa que puedas estar desarrollando síntomas de fibromialgia. ¿Tienes dolores miofasciales, espasmos involuntarios, mareos o ansiedad?

Jane negó con la cabeza. Unicamente cuando estas cerca, pensó.

—No, mi último facial fue indoloro. Estoy bien.

—¿Cuando te hiciste un facial?—preguntó Maura ligeramente decepcionada de que Jane hubiera ido a un spa y no hubiera ido con ella.

—Nunca, Maur. Yo no me hago faciales, por eso son indoloros.

—Deberías. Yo te llevaré. Son una excelente manera de mantener la piel saludable siempre y cuando se elija la mascarilla facial adecuada. Con humectación y exfoliación y terminando on un masaje relajante, puedes estimular el flujo sanguíneo a los músculos de a cara. Totalmente recomendable.

—¿Como lo haces, como sabes tantas cosas? Eres como una enorme enciclopedia— dijo extendiendo los brazos como si sostuviera un objeto realmente enorme.

Maura pensó la respuesta por un momento y únicamente acertó a reir.

—No tengo la menor idea. Así que, ¿que estas haciendo aqui? Pensé que estarías muy ocupada con trabajo.

—No, no realmente. Ha sido una semana muy lenta, lo que, de alguna manera, es algo bueno.

—Así que no tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Tengo mucho papeleo que terminar. Pero hacer papeleo no es trabajar, resolver homicidios es trabajar. A todo esto ¿como sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Acaso me estás acosando?—bromeó Jane.

—No seas tonta. No te estaba buscando, bueno no exactamente. Solo quise salir por un poco de aire fresco y casualmente te encontré aquí.

—No tienes que explicarte. De hecho no me molesta si _tú_ me acosas.

Tal vez se había equivocado con Frost, pero esta vez Maura estaba segura que eso sí sonaba como coqueteo. No supo que responder a eso y Jane no pareció importarle mucho pues se distrajo observando a la gente que casualmente pasaba por allí. Maura por su parte, disfrutó el silencio entre ellas, el cual le permitió observar a Jane. Podía observar los ojos de Jane, esos ojos cafés con una fuerza y una determinación indomables, siempre alertas, pero que podían suavizarse lo suficiente para dar consuelo, así como desatar una furia sin igual si era necesario. Esos ojos que había visto la cara de la muerte más de una vez y sin embargo contaban con la fuera interna para sonreir. No podía sentirlo, pero Maura tenía la certeza que sus propias pupilas estarían dilatadas a pesar de la luz del sol, mientras observaba a Jane, debido a la secreción de dopamina y adrenalina que resultaban de observar algo profundamente agradable, mientras su vista se desviaba de los ojos de Jane a sus labios. Esos labios delicados y delgados, que podían presumir una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, resguardados por la fuerte quijada que le sentaba tan bien a Jane Rizzoli.

Una repentina brisa alborotó el cabello de por sí rebelde de Jane, causandole escozor en la nariz. Rápidamente Maura se prestó a acomodarle el rizo debelde, mientras Jane hacía gestos con la nariz.

—El plan del sábado. Dime lo que debo saber.

A Maura se le iluminó la cara por la pregunta.

—Muy sencillo, el sábado salimos exactamente a las 3 de la tarde.

Jane asintió y continuó haciendo preguntas.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Quienes mas van?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Vamos, Maura. Dime algo, odio no saber, aunque sea mi fiesta sopresa.

—Yo pense que no querías saber de sorpresas...

—Pues no, pero ahora que se que hay una, quiero saber.

Jane sabía gimotear convenientemente como una niña haciendo berrinche y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Comportate, no tienes 5 años. Por cierto, mencionaste que querías un poco de tiempo personal ese día.

Maura pudo percatarse inmediatamente deque Jane se puso tensa ante la pregunta.

—Sí. Tal vez esté mal de la cabeza pero... quiero ir a verlo— dijo Jane con la vista fija al suelo.

La ansiedad que la había hecho presa un rato antes en la oficina había disminuido considerablemente con el aire fresco y la compañía de Maura, pero ahora, pensar en su demonio personal, la hizo sentir incómoda de nuevo.

Por su parte, Maura sintió un hoyo en el estómago y controlando su voz lo mas que pudo para no delatarse, se dirigió a Jane,

—¿Te refieres a Casey?—preguntó conteniendo la respiración. No estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

Jane miró a Maura confundida.

—A Hoyt, Maura. ¿Para qué querría ver a Casey?

—Ah, Hoyt. Te refieres a su tumba.

Jane asintió en silencio.

—No estás mal de la cabeza. No me molestaría asegurarme que siga muerto y enterrado— respondió Maura, mientras se acercaba a ella y le frotaba la rodilla con suavidad.

—¿Vendrás conmigo entonces?

—Por supuesto Jane.

—Bien. Te recogeré temprano, a las 8. De esa manera acabaremos rápido con eso y tendrás tiempo para prepararte para después.

—Es una cita detective—respondió Maura con una sonrisa hipnotizante. Dándole un último apretón amistoso a su rodilla, Maura se levantó de su asiento.

Jane se rió e hizo lo mismo

—Regresemos a trabajar.

Maura enlazó su brazo con el de Jane mientras salía del parque. El camino de regreso al DPB lo recorrieron en silencio mientras Jane mentalmente se daba topes en la cabeza. Tu primera cita con la Reina de los Muertos es al cementario. Bravo Rizzoli. Una risa escapó sus labios.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Maura, ajena a lo que había hecho que Jane riera repentinamente.

—Nada. Hay cosas que simplemente son adecuadas, es todo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Pues una vez mas gracias si siguen leyendo esta historia. Me encanta recibir los reviews, PMs y demás, gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir :)**

**Voy a usar este pequeño espacio de anuncios por si quieren votar por Jane y Maura para que lleguen a la final en la competencia que esta en este momento en afterellen . com**

**o pueden votar directamente en / poll / 6530801 / **

**(quitando los espacios respectivos=**


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Jane!

La voz de Angela resonó a través del apartamento de la detective, congelándola en la posición que estaba como si la hubieran encontrado como coloquialmente se dice "con las manos en la masa".

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Jane con la quijada apretada, signo de que estaba realmente irritada, al tiempo que seguía revolviendo el contenido de su armario.

Distitnas piezas de ropa salían volando por un lado y otro, algunas tenían la fortuna de caer en la cama, pero la mayoría estaban quedando desperdigadas por el suelo sin mayor preocupación.

—¿Qué haces? Apenas había terminado de arreglar y limpiar el mugrero que tenías ahí.

—¿Arreglar?—preguntó Jane volteando a ver a su madre y apuntando al armario—. No puedo encontrar nada desde que "arreglaste"—enfatizó Jane haciendo comillas imaginarias en el aire con ambas manos.

Angela comenzó a ordenar la ropa que Jane acababa de dejar esparcida.

—No sé de que hablas. Toda tu ropa está aquí, ni que tuvieras tanta. De hecho deberíamos ir a comprarte mas.

—¡No, Ma, deja!

Arrebatándole la ropa de las manos, aventó todo de regreso al armario, frustrada.

—Mi jersey no está. Debería estar aqui.

—¿Tanto lío por ese vejestorio de ropa? Me alegra que por fin te hayas deshecho de esa camiseta.

—No. Me. Deshice. De. Ella.

Ignorando las quejas de su hija, Angela se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a sacar comida del refrigerados.

—¡Jane, se útil y ven a ayudarme a la cocina!—vociferó Angela desde la otra pieza del apartamento de Jane.

Jane estaba segura que los vecinos de los siguientes dos edificios habían alcanzado a esuchar los gritos de su madre. Resignada, fue a ayudarle. Mientras picaba los vegetales seguía haciendo memoria de la última vez que había usado su jersey.

—...así que me extrañó que Giovanni dijera que bateabas para el otro equipo.

Jane había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que únicamente alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabas de lo que su madre le decía.

—¿Que?

—Te estoy hablando Jane. Siempre intento tener conversaciones contigo y tú solo me ignoras.

—Lo siento Ma, solo estaba...

El portazo que escucharon les indició que Frankie acababa de llegar al apartamento de su hermana.

—¡Frankie!—corrió a recibir Angela a su hijo con un beso y un abrazo.

Era imposible no notar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía. Momentos después de vaciar los vegetales que estaba picando, Jane sacó del refrigerador un par de cervezas bien frías. Le entregó una a Frankie y abrió la suya.

—Alguien está demasiado contento.

—Las cosas van bien...

—¿Cuando la vamos a conocer?—preguntó Angela emocionada.

—Ya la conocemos Ma. Le sirves café todos los días.

—Bueno sí, pero debo presentarme bien como madre de Frankie. Es distinto.

—Ma, todos saben que eres nuestra madre. Creeme.

Jane se dirigió a la sala y dejándose caer en el sillón, prendió el televisor, cambiando los canales hasta llegar a ESPN. Para su mala suerte, el programa que estaba en ese momento era de fútbol, el cual no seguía mucho. Por puro ocio sacó su teléfono y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Maura.

ns vms mñna 8am no t trds

Jugueteó con el teléfono en su manos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Maura.

—¿A quien le escribes?—preguntó Frankie mirandola de reojo.

—A nadie.

—Ah. A Maura entonces.

Últimamente Frankie había notado que Jane se ponía un poco a la defensiva en las cosas que tenían que ver con Maura. Aunque tenía sus sospechas, imaginaba que si algo pasaba, Jane hablaría con el cuando fuera necesario.

Jane arqueó una ceja, pero antes de poder responder algo, el teléfono vibró en sus manos.

La Reina de los Muertos nunca llega tarde XOXO

Jane rió ante la respuesta. Realmente le agradaba la idea ed que Maura la acompañara. De alguna manera su presencia servía para mantener a raya la tensión que le causaba enfrentar de alguna manera los eventos del año anterior. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras se preguntaba si debía escribirle de regreso a Maura.

—¡La cena esá lista!

La potente voz de Angela la sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardando el teléfono, se dirigió a la mesa para cenar con su hermano y su madre. Disfrutaron la cena pero rápidamente Jane se disculpó de la mesa para irse a dormir temprano.

—Pero es sábado y tu cumpleaños mañana Jane. Seguro puede dormir un poco mas.

Jane sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Yo se, y podría pero voy a recoger a Maura temprano. Tenemos que ir a un lugar.

—¿Mañana? Pero si tenemos planes.

—Yo sé, Ma. Esto es parte de los planes también.

—¿Adonde van a ir?

—Al cementario Maplewood. Estaremos de regreso a tiempo, lo prometo.

—Oh.

Angela supo de inmediato de que se trataba y decidió no seguir haciendole preguntas a su hija. Dió los pasos que las separaban y la abrazó. La primer reacción de Jane fue intentar zafarse del abrazo, pero desistió.

—Cuídense, ¿si?

—Lo haremos. Buenas noches, Ma.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos antes de las ocho, Jane se estaba estacionando frente a casa de Maura. Apena salía de su automóvil cuando escuchó que la puerta del frente se cerraba. Alzó la vista y y por momentos olvidó que tenía que cerrar la boca mientras veía a Maura. Era sábado por la mañana, iban a ir al cementerio y a pesar de eso, Maura Isles lucía como si estuviera lista para una sesión de fotos. El vestido azul que portaba hacía daban una tonalidad distinta a sus ojos. Para rematar el conjunto lucía unos relucientes tacones espigados y altos. Fue imposible evitar la enorme atracción que la causó la feminidad de Maura en ese momento. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y Jane se dirigió a ella.

—Para ser la Reina de los Muertos te ves bastante espectacular.

—Gracias, me alegra te guste—respondió Maura, pausando un momento para posar y lucir su ropa a lo cual Jane resopló burlonamente.

—Pensé que había que regresar a tiempo para que tuvieras tiempo de arreglarte y estar lista, pero ya te ves bastante arreglada.

Jane le abrió la puerta del pasajero a Maura y no pudo evitar que su mirada se quedase observando sus bien torneadas piernas un poco mas tiempo de lo que era prudente. Maura por su parte notó la manera en Jane la observaba y disfrutó el efecto que eso le causaba. Se habpia arreglado especialmente para ella. Esperaba que su ánimo no decayera mucho después de su visita al cementerio. Justamente por eso había estado bromeando ligeramente con la cita al cementerio, para diluir un poco la presión que pudiera sentir Jane al enfrentar la tumba de Hoyt y de alguna manera revivir los recuerdos que eso pudiera ocasionar.

Mientras esperaba a que Jane entrara al coche, notó una presencia. Volteando al asiento trasero notó que Jo Friday estaba dormida hecha un ovillo.

Una vez que Jane terminó de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, echó un vistazo a su perro.

—Pensé que sería bueno traerla con nostas. Darle oportunidad de que corra libremente en nuevos lugares— comentó mientras encendía el coche,

—Creo que es una excelente idea.

—Tardaremos unos noventa minutos en llegar.

—Lo sé. Nos dirigimos al cementerio Maplewood en Salisbury. Es un cementerio realmente antiguo, data de los tiempos coloniales.

—Lo bueno es que vamos de día. No me gustaría que me cayera la noche ahí.

—Nunca hubiera creído que eres del tipo que se asusta en cementerios, Detective.

Últimamente parecía que Maura le había encontrado el gusto a estar molestando con pequeñas cosas a Jane. Por su parte, Jane se limitó a enseñarle la lengua con desprecio mientras se dirigían al Starbucks mas cercano.

Después de su parada rápida por cafeína, Jane se encontraba manejando agradablemente, con los ojos fijos en la carretera, ocasionalmente volteando a ver a Maura. Hoy lucía especialmente radiante. Nunca hubiera creído que en estos momentos, en lugar de estar pensando en los recuerdos de su enfrentamiento final con Hoyt, su mente estaría repasando los detalles de lo bien que lucía Maura. Era realmente contrastante su apariencia impecable y sofisticada contra la suya. Su atuendo de jeans y un viejo suéter deslavado difícilmente hacía juego con el look impecable de Maura.

La ventaja de manejar temprano es que no había nada de tráfico, lo cual le permitía poder manejar de verdad y mantener una velocidad decente por más de 5 segundos, contrario a la experiencia de manejar en Boston.

Mientras hacía un cambio de velocidad, sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente los de Maura, quien estaba colocando su café en la bandejita detrás de la palanca de velocidades. Ninguna de las dos retiró las manos del lugar y Maura incluso enlazó dos de sus dedos con los de Jane por un tiempo, hasta que ésta tuvo que hacer otro cambio de velocidad.

Una sonrisa disimulada cruzó los labios de Jane, quién aún seguía pensando en contrastes. No pudo evitar recordar aquel fatídico día en el que habían acudido al retiro del Sensei Matta. Suspiró audiblemente al pensar que ese día también había puesto en peligro la vida de Maura.

—¿Estás bien Jane? Te ves un poco pensativa.

—No, nada más estaba pensando en la vez que fuimos al retiro del Sensei Matta ese. Me alegra que estemos de nuevo como antes.

—No, yo no creo que estemos como antes—respondió Maura de tajo.

Jane lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, siento que estamos mas cerca que antes. Eso me hace feliz.

—Creo que se a lo que te refieres—asintió Jane—. A mi también me hace feliz.

Las dos mujeres llegaron finalmente al cementerio. El lugar estaba enclavado en un área boscosa y siguieron la barda del cementerio hasta que avistaron la entrada.

—Puedes estacionar el coche por allá—señaló Maura, apuntando al final del pequeño sendero que habían recorrido en el coche.

El lugar era increíblemente silencioso, con muy pocos coches a la vista y solo un puñado de gente a lo lejos. Jane y Maura salieron del carro, pero apenas unos pasos después Maura trastabilló y tropezó hacia adelante. Gracias a sus ágiles reflejos, Jane alcanzó a sostenerla por los codos antes de que cayera.

—¿Así caminas ahora Doc?— bromeó Jane mientras la mantenía en sus brazos sin soltarla.

Maura se sobresaltó al repentino contacto, y el súbito incremento en su frecuencia cardiaca tenia poco que ver con su casi torcedura de tobilla y mas con la proximidad que tenía con Jane en ese momento.

Aferrándose a los brazos de la morena, alzó al vista para encontrarse mirando fijamente el par de labios frente ella, los cuales se abrieron ligeramente, invitándola. Si se movía solo un poco mas podría saborearlos.

Maura sintión como una de las manos de Jane se deslizaba por su cintura, hacia la curva de su espalda, sosteniéndola con delicadeza. Sintió el cálido aliento de Jane casi en su labios...sintió...el cosquilleo que le producían un par de garritas rasguñando ligeramente sus rodillas que la hizo sacudirse repentinamente hacia atrás.

—¡Jo Friday!

Jane dió un pisotón al suelo para enfatizar su voz de mando. A su vez, Jo Friday ladró como si en realidad estuviera atendiendo y se puso en cuatro patas de nuevo.

—Mira, hay naturaleza a tu alrededor. ¡Corre, disfruta la libertad!

Maura soltó una risa divertida y Jane regresó su atención hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Estas bien, te lastimaste tu tobillo?

—Estoy bien, solo fue un mal paso. Gracias por salvame.

—Siempre—respondió Jane con un guiño—. Andando entonces.

—Claro, solo...— Maura entrelazó su brazo con el de Jane—. Solo para estar segura. No queremos que el terreno nos de mas sorpresas.

—Definitivo. Que bueno que cambié de parecer en traer mis tacones o ambas estariamos en problemas.

Maura le dió una palmada amistosa en el brazo. Después de los años de conocerse, Maura Isles finalmente estaba aprendiendo a distinguir cuando Jane se estaba burlando de ella o de su selección de ropa.

Empujaron para abrir la pesada y oxidada puerta del cementerio y finalmente entraron. Mientras caminaban, largas filas de arboles se abrían ante ellas, resguardando las decenas y decenas de tumbas y sepulturas.

—¿Como sabes a donde vamos?

—Korsak obtuvo la información de uno de sus contactos. De hecho me dió una serie de direcciones para encontrar su tumba pues no tiene marca.

Maura asintió en silencio y dejó que ella guiara el camino.

Despues de varias vueltas y cambios de direccion, finalmente llegaron a uno de los extremos del cementerio. La mayoría de las tumbas se veían extremadamente antiguas. Maura tenía razón, en algunas podían aún distinguirse las incripciones y databan de principios del siglo XVIII. Una de las tumbas, sin embargo, resaltaba por verse mas reciente que las demas. La lápida estaba totalmente en blanco.

—Debe ser aquí. La expresión de Jane se tornó fría y sombria. Posó su mano sobre la de Maura por unos segundos antes de retirarla y soltándose del brazo de Maura caminó sola, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, hasta quedar frente a la tumba.

Jane miró fijamente la losa de mármol que cubría los restos de uno de los peores monstruos que había tenido que enfrentar. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban uno contra otro, hasta que tomó un respiro hondo, olvidando todo a su alrededor. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente una vez mas. Las memorias de esa noche estaban grabadas en su mente, la noche en que parecía que Hoyt había triunfado. Se había mentido demasiadas veces intentando convencerse que ya no sentía el dolor en sus manos.

_Maldito seas Hoyt. nunca entenderé que pueda causar que alguien enloquezca y haga las cosas que tu hiciste. O tal vez los monstruos simplemente nacen. O se hacen. No lo se y no me importa. No hay excusa alguna para todo el terror y dolor que le causaste a tanta gente, incluída la gente que amo. Lo único que importa es que yo gané, maldito bastardo. Intentaste destruirme y fallaste. Yo me encargué de que nunca mas volvieras a hacerle daño a nadie. Escúchame bien. Lo haría todo de nuevo. Todo. De una manera retorcida eres responsable de que esté yo aquí y ahora. Y soy feliz._

—Lo haría todo de nuevo. Todo. De una manera retorcida eres responsable de que esté yo aquí y ahora. Y soy feliz. Espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno, maldito hijo de puta.

Maura se acercó silenciosamente y abrazó por detrás a Jane, descansando su mejilla en la espalda de la detective. Había estado respetando silenciosamente la privacidad de Jane, sabiendo que seguramente estaba teniendo una conversación mental, consigo misma o incluso con Hoyt. Cuando escuchó la rabia, la fría rabia en su voz, no pudo contenerse mas.

Ante el gesto, Jane se dió cuenta que no supo en que momento empezó a hablar en voz alta. Respirando profundamente se dió cuenta de la fuerza con la que Maura se estaba aferrando a ella. No podía, sin embargo, notar la profunda tristeza y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Maura. se quedaron así, Maura abrazando a Jane, por largo rato. Para la rubia, era intolerable la idea de algo lastimando a Jane y era abrumador darse cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Jane se había visto cara a cara con la muerte, y las veces que faltaban todavía.

Jane giró lentamente par ver a Maura de frente. No le bastó mas que verla por un segundo para saber todo lo que necesitaba saber. La abrazó, rodeandola por completo con sus brazos y presionó un beso en su frente.

—Salgamos de aqui.

Con mucho cuidado, pasó un dedo debajo de los ojos de Maura, aún brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Odiaría que arruinaras tu maquillaje.

Maura alcanzó a sonreir un poco y entrelazando los dedos de Jane con los suyos, agregó.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: Momento de anuncios parroquiales. Rizzoli & Isles está compitiendo por el título de Ultimate Femslash en afterellen. La semifinal fue extraordinariamente difícil y derrotamos a Emma/Regina de Once Upon a Time.**

**La competencia final es contra Glee, así que si quieren dejar su voto, vayan a :**

** poll/ 6540401/**

**(ya saben hay que quitar los espacios)**

**Pueden votar cada hora de aquí al 23 de septiembre.**

**Ah si, y volviendo a la historia...pues ahora sí, el siguiente es el capítulo final. Espero la estén disfrutando y gracias por leerme :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Al interior del inmenso complejo del Fenway Park, Jane se encontraba platicando animadamente con varios patrulleros comapeñors de Frankie. Orgullosamente Bostonianos, muchos de ellos eran fieles seguidores de los Red Sox, así que sobraba decir que todos estaban disfrutando un momento realmente agradable. Había suficiente comida y cerveza para alimentar a un pueblo pequeño, y conforme la luz del sol se apagaba, el ánimo de los presentes, al contrario, iba en aumento.

—Venga Rizzoli, en serio tuviste que haber hecho algo muy bueno, eh?—. La fuerte palmada en el hombro que uno de los compañeros de Frankie le dió casi le tira la cerveza de la mano.

—Parece que la Reina de los Muertos no era tan fría como parecía— agregó otro al calor de la conversación.

No era un secreto para nadie que Maura había orquestado todo. Jane seguía tratando de convencerse que efectivamente era real y no un sueño.

Cuando Maura la había recogido, usando su tono mandoncito para conseguir lo que su proponía, Jane se percató rápidamente que estaban tomando el camino a su estadio. Nada mas y nada menos que a Fenway.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para disimular su asombro apenas llegaron al estadio.

_—¡Maura Dorthea Isles! ¿Qué hiciste por todos los cielos?_

Definitivamente no era temporada regular. No había partidos programados y aún así el estacionamiento no estaba totalmente desierto. Incluso reconoció algunos de los automóviles que ya se encontraban ahí.

—_Tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿o que otra cosa podría parecer?_— respondió Maura, como si organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños para tu mejor amiga en un estadio de beisbol fuera lo mas casual del mundo.

—_¡Organizaste mi fiesta en Fenway, demonios Maur!_—exclamó Jane casi extasiada. No supo si brincar de alegría, taclear a Maura con un gigantesco abrazo o entrar corriendo al estadio.

Evitando efectivamente taclearla suelo, la abrazó con fuerza. No tuvo que decir nada, Maura supo leer en la expresión de Jane todo lo que tenía que saber. Ya adentro, se encontró con amigos y compañeros del trabajo, reunidos todos alrededor de las mesas con comida, obviamente, quienes la recibieron con entusiasmo apenas entró.

—Yo no...ella no..—titubeó Jane sabiendo exactamente lo que estaban implicando. Sin embargo, de pronto ya no le interesó intentar convencer a la gente que no había nada entre ella y Maura. Realmente podían pensar lo que quisieran. Había estado tan cerca de besa a Maura ese día, de no haber sido por Jo Friday, por lo que realmente no era tan descabellada la idea de que hubiera una posibilidad de que Maura quisiera estar con ella. De hecho le hubiera mucho tener a Maura en ese momento del brazo, como su...novia? pareja? El término era irrelevante.

—Ella es simplemente espectacular—alcanzó finalmente a decir.

Otro de los policías le dió un codazo a Frankie.

—Vaya que quisiera una cuñada así.

Frankie parpadeó intentando entender.

—¿Estás loco hermano?— intervino otro mas de sus compañeros—. Yo quisiera una novia asi. Pero parece que la Detective Rizzoli se nos adelantó a todos.

Jane se limitó a sacudir la cabeza divertida y reir de los comentarios de los oficiales, entreteniendose con la cerveza en sus manos en lugar de entrar en detalles acerca de la relación que aún no tenía con Maura. Si los conocía bien, en cualquier momento cambiarían de tema. Había pasado suficiente tiempo conviviendo con hombres como para saberlo.

No pudo sin embargo, escapar de la mirada interrogadora de su hermano.

Jane se encogió de hombros, poniendo cara de culpabilidad. Frankie asintió divertido y discretamente señaló su pulgar hacia arriba.

—¿Que tonterías dices McBride? Tu ya tienes tu propia mujer.

—Muy cierto. Y es una gran mujer—respondió McBride alzando su cerveza—.¡Salud por todas las mujeres!

Jane, Frankie y el resto de los policías chocaron sus cervezas unos con otros con entusiasmo.  
Al otro lado del campo, la mirada de Maura se encontró con la de Jane. Maura se encontraba en ese momento conversando con Angela y el Teniente Cavanaugh. Secretamente le encantaban esos pequeños intercambios entre ellas.

Mientras seguía con los muchachos, Jane golpeteaba los dedos contra su muslo intranquila. El tiempo pasaba y su ansiedad crecía más. Realmente quería estar a solas con Maura. No quería esperar mas a decirle lo que sentía por ella.

—No lo puedo creer. He venido al Fenway desde que mi viejo me trajo a mi primero juego cuando tenía seis años. Nunca pensé que algún día pisaría el campo de verdad.

Para fortuna de Jane, McBride finalmente desvió el tema a otra cosa. Sin duda estarían hablando de beisbol hasta que se agotaran.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado, Angela mordisqueba un apio mientras platicaba con Maura. Ambas lucían complacidas del resultado de la fiesta. Se veía que todo mundo estaba pasando un buen rato y la comida desaparecía de las mesas tan rápido como aparecía.

—Gracias Angela. No habría podido hacer esto sin tu ayuda.

—Claro que hubieras podido querida. Janie es tan renuente para celebrar su cumpleaños, que me encantó la idea de organizar la fiesta contigo. Ojalá pudiera hacer que me escuchara como te escucha a ti.

—Oh Angela, yo no...

—Sabes que eres como mi hija también— se dirigió Angela a Maura mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las syuas.

—Gracias... yo...

—No quisiera ser indiscreta, pero...¿todo salió bien esta mañana?

—Fué difícil. Creo que ninguna de las dos se ha recuperado totalmente de lo que pasó ese día. Pero estamos trabajando en eso.

—Lo imaginé. Jane estaba inusualmente inquieta anoche, una madre sabe. Además estaba buscando ese viejo trapo, su jersey de este equipo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Maura intrigada.

—Jane siempre ha tenido esta necesidad de probar que es mas dura que cualquiera. Más rapida, mas fuerte, primero con sus hermanos, luego sus compañeros de escuela y ahora con los demás policias Ella se cortaría un brazo antes de admitir que algo le asusta. Yo sabía que el hecho de ir a...a donde fueron hoy, era algo que requería de toda su fortaleza y es probable que por eso estaba buscando esa camiseta. Le da una sensación de seguridad usarla, es como su camiseta de la suerte, algo así. Jane solía usarla cuando en casa tenía algo que le estuviera dando vueltas por la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no la haya encontrado. Seguro que aparecerá después.

—Está bien, finalmente estabas con ella. Estoy segura que eso fue mas que suficiente para ella.

Unas cuantas horas después, la mayoría de los invitados empezaron a retirarse, despidiéndose de Jane y su familia.

Eventualmente solo quedaba el círculo cercano de Jane. Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Tommy y su madre se reunieron alrededor de ella. Se sentía atípicamente emocional,sabía que todos estaban esperando que ella dijera algo, pero en ese momento era un unico pensamiento el que tenía en su mente.

—¿Donde está Maura?

—Dijo que volvería de inmediato. Parece que se había olvidado de algo, pero no entiendo que pueda ser, todo aqui estuvo listo y ya todo mundo se fue— exclamó Angela preocupada.

Jane pensó que era extraño, pero no podía dejarlos para ir a buscar a Maura, Seguramente aparecería en cualquier momento.  
—Gracias a todos, realmente fue un día increíble. Este cumpleaños ha excedido cualquier expectativa que podría haber tenido. Maura es increíble...¿dónde demonios está?—Jane ya no pudo contener su molestia mas.

—Creo que es hora que las visitas se vayan a su casa— intervino Frost—. Vamos Frankie, lleva a tu Ma a casa, es obvio que Jane nos va a botar para ir a buscar a Maura,

—¿Que, porque?

—Si, vamos vamos— Korsak empujo a Frankie encaminandolo, mientras Frost le susurraba algo a Jane.

—¿Está seguros?— preguntó Angela aún mas confundida que antes.

Jane asintió, tratando de convencer a su madre.

—Si Ma, todo está bien. Gracias por todo, se que te esforzaste mucho para preparar esto con Maura. Mira, voy a quedarme un rato mas aqui por mi cuenta, ¿de acuerdo Ma?

—Está bien Janie—respondió, atrapándola en un abrazo y la besó dos veces—. No te quedes muy tarde.

—¡Sí, Ma!— gimoteó Jane, usando una voz exageradamente infantil.

—Vamos Tommy, abraza a tu hermana y andando.

Jane se despidió de su familia y caminó relajadamente por el campo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Frost le había dicho que esperara. Sabía que tenía que ver con Maura, cuando de pronto las luces del estadio disminuyeron su intenso brillo.

—Jane.

Escucho la duce voz de Maura a espaldas de ella y se giró para verla. No pudo evitar sonreir sorprendida al ver a Maura vistiendo, encima de su elegante vestido azul una camiseta que le quedaba ligeramente grande y que además le era muy familiar. Jane caminó hacia ella ligeramente hipnotizada.

—¿Maur... tu...que es esto?— preguntó tirando ligeramente de su jersey—. Te ves muy bien, eso sí. ¿Es mi jersey? ¿Donde lo encontraste?

—Yo...yo lo he tenido todo este tiempo.

Jane miró a Maura desoncertada e ignorándola, Maura la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta que llegaron al plato de home.

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—Okay...—. La mente de Jane se nubló un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente al sentir los dedos de Maura enlazandose con los suyos.

—Jane, hace un año mi vida dió un giro. He pasado incontables horas pensando en lo que vivimos y de lo único que me arrepiento es que haya tenido que vivir un momento así para darme cuenta que lo que siento por ti es mas de lo que he dejado aparentar.

Jane intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero Maura posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Jane.

—Por favor, déjame continuar o nunca más podré hacerlo.

Jane sostuvo la mano de Maura al ras de sus labios y sosteniendo la mirada Maura, besó sus dedos por encima, después bajando su mano lentamente para que pudiera continuar.

—Okay.

—Eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido y aunque valoro nuestra amistad por sobre todas las cosas, lo que siento no se detiene ahí. Me hacer sentir como una adolescente con una cantidad de emociones de proporciones brobdingnagianas...

Jane casi se ahogó al escuchar la palabra y sujetando firmemente del antebrazo de la rubia, la tuvo que interrumpir.

—¿Es contagioso? No puedo ni repetir la palabra, pero suena realmente horrible.

Maura le dirigió a Jane una de esas miradas desaprobatorias que solo ella se ganaba por interrumpirla.

—Brobdingnagiano. Significa gigante, colosal, inmenso. Brobdingnag es la la región que Jonathan Swift creó en su novela Los Viajes de Gulliver, donde habitaban los gigantes.

—Lo siento, ya entiendo, sigue— rió Jane aliviada, aunque también buscando disculparse con una mirada de arrepentimiento por interrumpirla.

—Como estaba diciendo, me haces sentir como un adolescente y últimamente pareciera que todo gira a tu alrededor. Quiero verte sonreir, protegerte, cuidarte cuando estás mal. Para mi, n hay mejor sensación que despertar junto a ti cuando te quedas conmigo en casa. Me gusta todo de ti, incluso tus actitudes duras y abrasivas, porque debajo de esa rudeza reside un ser amable y cariñoso. Porque te conozco Jane, y conozco el alma gentil y tierna que tienes  
La mirada que Jane le dirigió podía leerse con claridad —No soy tierna, soy una policía ruda y nadie se mete conmigo— pero Maura siguió explicándole lo que sentía.

—He visto cuando hablas con las familias, tratando de darles algún tipo de consuelo cuando ambas sabemos que es imposible darles consuelo alguno, no por eso dejas de intentarlo. Sabes empatizar con las víctimas y eso te da una fuerza distinta, que muchos policías pasan por alto. Vivo con el alma en un hilo en esas ocasiones en que tienes que ponerte un chaleco a prueba de balas o andas afuera persiguiendo sospechosos, porque se lo mucho que arriesgas tu vida diariamente, pero también entiendo que es quien eres. Y tambien se que no querías a nadie que se preocupara por ti de esa manera, lo siento. Ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Maura pausó lo suficiente para respirar profundo y decirlo de una vez por todas.

—Así que, lo que estoy tratando...lo que estoy diciendo es que ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga nada mas...lo que quiero...—encontró los ojos de Jane con los suyos antes de terminar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar. De inmediato sintió como las manos de Jane recorrían su espalda, hasta detenerse en su cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, tan cerca como nunca antes se habían encontrado.

—Sí—. Con un susurro bajo pero profundo, la respuesta de Jane escapó de sus labios antes de encontrarse con los labios de la rubia en un beso suave. Sintiendo el cálido aliento de Maura en sus labios, Jane detuvo por un momento para repetir de nuevo "Si" y fundirse de nuevo en los labios que la esperaban. Estaba segura que podía sentir los labios de Maura curvandose en una sonrisa mientras se besaban.

—Quiero estar contigo y casarme contigo y vivir contigo toda mi vida.

—¡Jane!— exclamó Maura con la risa mas hermosa que jamas había escuchado—. ¿No te parece que es un poco rápido?

Apretando su cuerpo contra el de la detective, reclinó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la morena

—¿No quieres?

Jane esta eufórica. Todos los sentimientos que había tenido reprimidos por tanto tiempo, ya no tenía que esconderlos mas.

—Bueno sí, pero...

—¿Pero que Maura? Prácticamente vivimos juntas. Conoces lo mejor y lo peor de mi, y yo te conozco en lo mejor...y lo mejor de ti, porque seamos realistas, tu no tienes lado malo.

Maura la miró con dulzura y suavemente cubriendo las mejillas de Jane con sus manos, la sostuvo para besarla de nuevo.

—¿O sea que no vamos a tener citas, ver si somos compatibles? Sexualmente compatibles. ¿Ni siquiera recibo anillo?— bromeó Maura luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Solamene pudo asentir, mientras el nudo en su garganta la impedía hablar, abrumada por los sentimientos que le causaba el momento.

Una ligera lluvia empezó a caer, pero ninguna de las dos se movió de donde estaban.

Ahí se quedaron por largo rato, una en brazos de otra. Intercambiando sonrisas, miradas, besos juguetones de los que parecía que siempre faltaba uno mas. Estuvieron así, hasta que de pronto Jane notó que los brazos de Maura estaban realmente fríos.

—¡Maur, te estás congelando!—exclamó preocupada—. ¿Porque no me habías dicho?

Preocupada empezó a frotar los brazos de la forense.

—No quería que pararamos— respondió haciendo un puchero.

Quitandose su chaqueta, la pasó por encima de los hombros de Maura y la frotó de nuevo para hacerla entrar en calor.

—Vamos a casa.

—Gracias, por hacer realidad mi fantasía...y mejorarla— respondió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios

—Por algo te había preguntado si estaba invitada—respondió acariciando su mejilla cpn suavidad.

"Well, I did ask if I was invited." Maura placed a hand on Jane's cheek.

—No puedo creer que te hayas puesto mi jersey de los Red Sox. Con razón no podía encontrarlo.

Maura hizo de nuevo un puchero, esta vez ligeramente avergonzada.

—Lo he tenido por un tiempo ya. Seguramente me veo ridícula con el.

Jane jugueteó con los suaves mechones dorados de Maura.

—Nada de eso, eres perfecta. Te ves hermosísima pero...¿porque lo tenías?

—Huele a ti...yo... yo lo he estado usando para dormir, así siento que estás conmigo.

—¿En serio Maur? Ohportodoslosdioses, ven aqui—dijo, para después abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia—. Eres demasiado extraña pero me encanta. Tú me encantas— reconsideró que ya no teníaa que ocultar lo que sentía—. Te amo.

Con la mirada fija en la de Jane, Maura respondió "Yo también te amo", sellando sus palabras con un largo y profundo beso.

El camino de regreso a casa fue rápido. Tan pronto estuvieron dentro, se miraron tímidamente. Lo único en que Jane podía pensar era en besar a Maura de nuevo, pero no estaba segura de como empezar.

Notando la duda en los ojos de Jane, Maura se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta su cuarto.

—Estaremos mas cómodas aquí. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?— ofreció Maura, rompiendo finalmente el silencio al tiempo que Jane se sentaba en su lado habitual de la cama.

"No, solo tú— respondió, tomándola de nuevo de la mano evitando que se alejara.

Maura se recostó a un lado de Jane, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Por su parte Jane giró y observándola, rozó ligeramente con la punta de su dedo, la delgada y casi invisible cicatriz que tenía en el cuello.

—Esto...es de él, ¿cierto?

Maura sintió como Jane se tensaba ante la pregunta. Apenás y movieniendo los labios, murmuró. "Hoyt con su escalpelo. Aí es."

—Yo... yo lo siento tanto Maur. Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó ese día. Lo lamento tanto.

—Jane, tú me salvaste.

—Yo te puse ahí— Jane cerró sus puños con fuerza—. El...él me iba a forzar a ver... que yo viera, que viera como te lastimaba. Ese maldito bastardo me conocía mejor que nadie.

Maura cerró los ojos, empujando las imágenes de Hoyt lo mas lejos de su mente centrándose únicamente en el aroma de Jane.

—En ese momento no supe que fue lo que se me metió. Pero cuando vi que se atrevió a tocarte, perdí el control Maura. Todo lo que supe en ese momento es que iba a pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de lastimarte.

Maura acarició con devoción los dedos de Jane, los cuales aun se encontraban sintiendo la cicatriz en su cuello.

—Lo sé Jane. Se que lo mataste para salvarme, pero Jane, estás equivocada. Esto—dijo, tomando el dedo índice de Jane y trazando la cicatriz en su propio cuello—. Ni esto, ni ninguna otra cosa es de él y él no te conocía mejor que nadie. Ese es mi lugar.

Jane no puedo evitar sonreir ante las palabras de Maura. Tenía razón, nadie la conocía mejor que ella.

—No sabes lo mucho que significó para mi que estuvieras hoy en la mañana conmigo. Entre mas lo analizo, creo que he aprendido algunas cosas de ti, me doy cuenta que nada hoy sería lo mismo si algo de mi pasado se alterara. Si tuviera que vivir mi vida de nuevo, haría todo exactamente igual, con tal de llegar a esta momento, hoy. Contigo. No arriesgaría alterar algo que pusiera en riesgo este momento. En realidad creo que tenemos una profunda y natural afinidad una por la otra.

—Mi definición de alma gemela. No puedo creer que la recordaras palabra por palabra.

—Que puedo decir, estoy entrenada para recordar muchas cosas.

—Tampoco me arrepiento de nada. Si no me equivoco es uno de los principios de la Teoría del Caos, llamada el Efecto Mariposa. Cambiar una cosa, cambiar todo lo que sigue. No arriesgaría el encontrar mi alma gemela al fin.

—Hoyt se metió a mi vida por la fuerza y, sin que yo pudiera decir algo al respecto, se incrustó tanto en mi vida al punto de llegar a que no pudiera pasar mi cumpleaños sin pensar en él también, pero tú Maura Isles, cambiaste eso. Al ser mi amiga, mi colega, mi persona especial, mi alma gemela, mi...todo. Este día ya no es el día que maté a Hoyt, este es el día en que finalmente te encontré. Es un día que quiero celebrar cada año por esl resto de mi vida.

Maura se inclinó ligeramente hacia Jane, para besarla con dulzura, dejando que sus labios bailaran entre ellas mientras las manos de Jane acariciaban su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Rápidamente aumentó el candor de sus besos, cada vez mas profundos y demandantes. Maura se encontró besando el cuello de Jane con desesperación, mientras exploraba los costados de Jane y ésta enredaba sus dedos en sus rizos de miel.

Un fuego voraz se despertó entre ellas y Jane ansiaba aumentar el contacto de su piel contra la de Maura. Estaba besando y gozando cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba, de pronto regresando a boca de Maura para besarla con pasión y despues continuar besando su camino hacia su cuello.

Maura giró sobre su espalda haciendo que Jane moviera todo su peso sobre ella.

—Jane...

Jane escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Maura en un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Era una mezcla adictiva de de deseo y súplica ferviente. Jane quería seguir escuchando ese sonido muchas más veces. Lo necesitaba. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que quería brindarle a Maura el mayor placer que pudiera.

Además, Maura le estaba brindando bastante placer por su cuenta. Sus dedos estaban haciendo maravillas en su espalda, incrustandose en su piel mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente. Jane succionaba el labio inferior de Maura para luego dejar que su lengua se encontrara con la de Maura. El aire entre ellas se tornó ardiente y Maura sintió esa sensación familiar entre sus piernas. La pasión de Jane al besarla y la manera en que la estaba tocando la excitaba sin medida.

Jane de pronto se detuvo y Maura la miró con ternura.

—¿Que sucede?

—No se que hacer— la voz ronca de Jane sonaba extraordinariamente agitada.

—Claro que sí—la voz de Jane emanaba un sensualidad que era imposible de resistir para Jane—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Tirando del cuello de camisa de Jane, Maura la acercó hacia sí para besarla de nuevo, murmurando directo a sus labios "Jane, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras" mientras la seguía besando con frenesí.

Los besos de Maura alimentaron aún mas su deseo, y apoyando la rodillas en el colchón, la levantó hacia ella. Los ojos de Jane brillaron con hambre. Alzando los brazos de Jane mientras la besaba, rápidamente la despojó de la ropa que estaba en su camino, dejando revelar únicamente un corpiño color piel.

Jane miró a Maura con fervor y con otro fugaz movimiento, se dehizo de su propia camisa, lanzándose hacia adelante para capturar los labios de Maura de nuevo. Mientras se besaban, una de las manos de Jane encontró uno de los senos de Maura, obteniendo un gemido de placer de la rubia. Con su pulgar acarició la punta que sobresalía mientras profundizaba aún más el beso que compartían. Los dedos de Maura habilmente abrieron el broche del sostén de Jane en un solo movimiento. Deseando mas contacto con su amante, Maura repitió el mismo movimiento con su propio sostén, dejando que Jane lo despojara de su cuerpo.

El mundo de Jane se detuvo por unos momentos mientras se maravillaba ante la visión en frente de ella. Sudorosa y medio desnuda yacía la mujer que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocadamente.

Maura entrelazó sus dedos, acercándose de nuevo a Jane. Se dirigió hacia su oido, susurrando "Amame Jane", antes de mordisquear sensualmente el lobulo de la orerja de Jane, enviando electricidad pura por todo el cuerpo de Jane.

* * *

—Así que...esto cambia todo. ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó Jane inclinando su cabeza mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de Maura y cubriendolas a ambas con la sabana.

—No veo que cosas tengan que cambiar— declaró Maura con absoluta naturalidad.

—En serio no crees que esto— señalo girando su dedo indicando el espacio entre ambas—¿Cambia las cosas?

—No. No realmente.

—¿Nuestra dinámica en el trabajo?

—No. Como yo lo veo es que vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo como siempre, la única diferencia es que no puedes salir con nadie más-

—Eso también significa que no puedes coquetear sobre cadáveres.

—¿Ni si quiera contigo?—preguntó juguetona.

—¡Especialmente conmigo!

Maura rió divertida y le besó fugazmente.

—¿Lo ves? Nada ha cambiado. Al final del día regresamos a casa como siempre, pero en lugar de que nada más te quedes a dormir, tendremos noches de extasiante sexo desenfrenado.

—Ohportodosloscielos— Jane tomó la almohada mas cercana y se tapo la cara con ella con fuerza—. Dime que no acabas de decir eso.

La voz de Jane amortiguada de la almohada apenas y se escuchaba, pero Maura la alcanzó a escuchar.

Divertida, Maura picoteó la almohada varias veces.

—Jane. Jane. Jane— llamó su nombre con suavidad mientras seguía picando la almohada.

Jane levantó la almohada lo suficiente para mostrar que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Abrió uno ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos de Maura brillando de felicidad y luciendo una sonrisa única.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jane.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Pues listo, espero les haya gustado. Debo decir que sí, si estoy trabajando en una posible secuela...ya veremos si ve la luz el día. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme. Siempre es genial leer PMs y reviews.**


End file.
